Felix Daniels
Felix Daniels is a registered character. He was created on January 27th, 2020. Early life The parents of Felix were both criminals, they met each other in a bank heist. His father, Evan Daniels, works for the maffia and his mother, Sophia Daniels was a hacker criminal. Felix was born as a twin in Los Santos on June 6th 1993. He lived a normal, but a great childhood with his twin brother and his parents in a mid-luxury house. They both didn’t know their parents were criminals. Suddenly, when they were 7 years old, they moved to Alderney City. Felix was so sad to leave all his friends from LS. He just wanted to go back. A year later, they also moved to Vice City. He was tired of moving from A to B to C. When he was 12 years old, his dad told him and his brother the truth. His dad told him that they moved to hide from the police. When Felix became 15 years old, he found loads of weapons in their basement. From pistols, to assault rifles, to rocket launchers. He challenged his brother to shoot one of the weapons, and promised he won’t well anyone. So did they and it went horribly wrong. The shot both grazed their necks. They were in full panic and both passed out. He woke up in the Ocean View Hospital. The doctor told them good news and bad news. The good news was they both nearly died, but they managed to keep them alive. The bad news was they couldn’t talk for the rest of their lives. Their parents were shocked of what their children did. When they both recovered, they were depressed of being bullied by people because of their lack of their voice. When they became 18, their dad learned them how to use a weapon. They both experimented with drugs and alcohol. Career Suddenly they met a guy named Lamar Davis on Lifeinvader, and Felix currently lives back in Los Santos. They became friends online and it cured their depression. It was always an idea to move back to where they grew up, so they did, and left their parents in Vice City when they were 20 years old. They’ve met Lamar in person at LSIA, when he told them to start a criminal life too. Felix loved to rob stores with his brother. And when they had enough money, they bought a nice house in Downtown Los Santos. When they were both 25 years old, they met someone named Lester, who told them they could do a bank heist, just like their parents. They did, and they both got 1 million dollars. They bought an office, and did some import export car dealing. A year later, they started illegally producing money (money glitches) and became millionaires. They bought a bunker, a hangar, a nightclub, even a whole arena, a Casino Penthouse and an arcade. Personality Felix is an intelligent, silent and kind type of person. He likes to help people.